Daniel Bryan
Daniel Bryan(occasionaly Bryan Danielson) thumb|300px|right Debut and hiatus Daniel was signed to HCW in late 2010 as a Heel rookie being mentored by Y2Jbeating many other rookies by submission, he would suffer his first loss to CM Punk by count out after Daniel suffered a legit leg injury. He would return two weeks later claiming he would get revenge for his humiliating loss to Punk, but this was later dropped as Punk would turn heel. Daniel would show signs of a Face turn after he did not follow Y2J's orders to strike down The Big Show with a chair, Daniel would disappear from HCW shortly thereafter. Return Danielson would return as a Face going under The American Dragon persona at Hell's Chamber as a contender for the HCW Immortal Championship but would fail. He would later fight his former mentor Y2J in a match and would get his first win on HCW Lightining doing so.Later he would be briefly mentored by The Miz on HCW Extreme Explosion but this would be dropped after Alex Riley would offically become Miz's student, Daniel would then start a winning streak. In late March 2011 he would be asked to join CM Punk's new group the New Nex-Us but would quickly decline(fans think it is because of their former rivalry), he would later be attacked by the New Nex-Us's Victor Creed Logan. On April 2,2011 Danielson earned a future HCW United States Championship Matchand he claimed he would cash it in the Lightining after GloryMania. On the Raw after SlammerMania, Daniel Bryan would try and fail to beat the new WWE US Champ MVP, as Daniel would be pinned. Smackdown WWE Tag Team Champion and Mr. Money In The Bank. At Dawn Of Destiny, Daniel beat MVP for the US Championship.He would later lose the title to Kofi Kingston and be drafted to Smackdown. He and MVP who were in the Xteme Alliance, would start to show tension and Daniel made a bet, if he was pinned or made to tapp out at the PPV, he would leave the Alliance. He and Evan Bourne would later lose the Tag Titles to CM Punk and David Otunga after Evan was pinned by Punk. At The Final Battle PPV, it was scheduled it would be he and Evan Bourne to face Punk and Otunga for the Tag Team Championships, but due to injury, Bourne would be replaced by Sin Cara and Evan would manage them for their match. They would go onto win the match and the WWE Tag Team Championship. In July, Daniel would win Money In The Bank. At SummerMania, Daniel and Sin Cara would lose the tag team championships. Losing Streak and low-card status Shortly after several losses as a Tag Team, Sin Cara turned on Daniel Bryan, and started a feud with Sin Cara. ; After his feud ended with Sin Cara,with Daniel losing. Daniel would be down-graded in programming, losing to David Otunga and he got his first singles win since winning MITB defeating Heath Slater. After his win, Daniel would again go on a losing streak. At Survivor Series, he will defend his Money In The Bank Briefcase against former Nexus leader Wade Barrett. At Survivor Series, Bryan would fight to a draw against Barrett, hooking the LeBelle Lock on Barrett on the outside. Pursuit of the World Heavyweight Championship and Feud with Mark Henry After nearly losing the MITB Contract to Wade. Bryan would set his sights on the World Heavyweight Championship. Bryan would earn another future World Championship Match against the champ Goku in a Steel Cage at the Special Holiday Edition of Super Smackdown, but failed as Mark Henry attacked Bryan as he tried to escape the cage. A week later, Bryan won another future World Championship Match against Goku in a Fatal Four Way TLC Match at TLC 2011 Category:Face Category:Smackdown Superstar